


A Night Beca Won't Forget

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Tumblr prompt: You’re famous and I jokingly left a comment on your social media post asking if you’ll go egg my ex-partner’s house with me this weekend, and I never actually expected you to respond, let alone show up Friday night with dark sweatshirts, toilet paper rolls, and three egg cartons tucked under your arm.





	A Night Beca Won't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [tiny_maus_boots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_maus_boots) for suggesting I try a random prompt to clear some head space and hopefully fix my writer's block!

Beca was thumbing through Instagram on her phone. She scoffed as she scrolled past her ex-boyfriend Jesse's latest post. It was another selfie with his new girlfriend, the one he'd dumped Beca for. Beca scolded herself for not having blocked Jesse the very night he'd told her it was over. She got even more upset when she saw the caption under the post. “Just celebrated three months with my best girl!” _Three months?_ Jesse had ended things with Beca two months ago. He'd confessed that he'd cheated on Beca with the new girl, but he'd made it seem like it had only happened once. No, the bastard had been involved with the new girl for at least a month before ending things. She tapped the “...” next to his username. She could mute him so he wouldn't show up in her feed, or she could unfollow him. She could even go as far as to block him, but she didn't do any of it. She admitted to herself that this wasn't healthy, but she was not-so-secretly hoping he'd get dumped so she could laugh her ass off at him.

After deciding to leave Jesse on her Instagram feed, she continued to scroll. Her favorite celebrity, Chloe Beale, a “girl crush” if Beca were to be honest, had just posted a cute picture. She'd just wrapped her latest movie. It was a selfie with a few of her costars, captioned “That's a wrap! Now what am I going to do with myself?” Beca laughed at herself as she typed, “You could go with me to egg my ex-boyfriend's house this weekend.” She figured Chloe would never see the comment, but leaving it gave her a laugh.

Beca was getting ready for bed when her phone dinged. It was an Instagram message from Chloe Beale. Beca read and re-read the name on the account and found the blue check mark before reading the message.

_C: I'm game. What did he do?_

Beca laughed. This must be a joke. Chloe had people to do this for her, didn't she? Beca thought she'd play along.

_B: Cheated on me, found out he'd been two-timing me for a month before he broke it off._

A reply came back almost instantly.

_C: What an asshole!_

Beca continued the conversation, certain she couldn't possibly be talking to the real Chloe Beale. Still, it felt good to tell someone. Her friend Fat Amy had heard enough. She'd been kind enough to let Beca move into her apartment and live with her after getting dumped. Jesse had offered to let her stay until she found a place of her own, but Beca wasn't about to do that. Beca had kept the complaining to a minimum, not wanting to bother her friend with her broken heart. Fat Amy was frequently at her boyfriend Bumper's place, so they didn't talk much anyway.

_B: Yeah. He's still with the bitch._

_C: Tell me she's ugly._

_B: No._

_C: Mean?_

_B:_ 🤷♀️ _Never talked to her._

_C: Does she live there with him?_

_B: I think so._

_C: Okay, where should I meet you on Friday night? I'll bring the supplies._

Beca was laughing at her phone. This obviously couldn't possibly be the real Chloe Beale. It was probably her social media team. Still, maybe she'd get an autographed photo of her or something, so she replied with her address.

_C: See you at 9 pm sharp!_

Beca continued to laugh. There was absolutely no way she was going to show up at Beca's place. None whatsoever. She had another good laugh about it and then put the conversation out of her mind. Friday was three days away. She had to work the next morning, so she tried to set her mind to that.

* * *

Friday night, Beca had ordered Chinese food for herself, and she was eating it out of the container on her couch while watching some trashy reality show she'd found while flipping channels. She'd opened a beer and was relaxing when she heard a knock at her door. She slowly walked to the door to answer it.

“Forgot your key, Ames?” she asked as she opened the door. She froze when she saw who was at the door.

It was not her roommate. It was Chloe Beale! Beca's heart thumped hard in her chest as she realized that she had, in fact, been talking to the real celebrity a few nights prior.

“Hi!”

Beca cleared her throat. “Uhh...hi. Come in,” she said, stepping aside to let the girl in. Her mind was racing. She'd talked to this woman about her asshole of an ex-boyfriend, convinced she'd been talking to a publicist or someone else paid to handle the social media for her.

Chloe had a bag tucked under one arm, and three egg cartons tucked under the other. “Hi, Beca! Did you forget? Or have you never egged someone's house before?”

Beca stood blinking for a few beats before she could form words. “So, I was talking to _you_ the other night?”

“Of course. That blue check mark is there for a reason.”

“But don't you have...people?”

Chloe laughed. “No, I don't have people. Not for Instagram anyway.”

“So, you're _seriously_ going to go egg the bastard's house with me?”

“Unless you have a better idea for three dozen eggs?”

“I'm sorry. This is...I'm...I didn't think I was talking to you.”

“Relax, I'm just a regular person. I've had guys cheat on me before, so I thought I'd go for it. I saw you're local, and you're cute, so...”

“You think I'm _cute?_ ”

Chloe blushed and she looked down and said, “Yeah.”

Beca remembered that Chloe had come out as bisexual recently, and prior to that, she'd been a huge advocate of several different organizations supporting LBTQ+ people.

Beca had only ever dated guys, but she had more female celebrity crushes than male ones. Maybe she wasn't as straight as she'd thought.

Beca felt her cheeks warm. “Thanks....you...you aren't so bad yourself.”

“Thanks,” said Chloe. “You're dressed all wrong, you know.” She set her bags down and rummaged, producing a black sweatshirt and black beanie. “You're going to need these.”

Beca took the shirt and hat and said, “So, we're doing this?”

“Oh, totes. That bastard's going DOWN! What was his name, by the way?”

“Jesse.”

“And the new bitch girlfriend?”

“Kommissar.”

“That's her name?”

“She's some German chick he met at a karaoke bar,” Beca said with a shrug.

“He dumped you for a chick he met at a karaoke bar?” Chloe asked incredulously.

“Yeah. Pretty shitty.”

“Wait, he didn't meet you at a karaoke bar, did he?”

“No. College.”

“Got it. Just checking.” She shot Beca a wink. “So are you going to put those on?”

“Right.” Beca put the sweatshirt on over top of her t-shirt and put the beanie on her head. “Let me just put away the rest of my dinner.” She closed the food container and put it in the fridge. She took a swig of beer, finishing off the bottle, and put it in the recycle bin. She turned to Chloe. “Let's do this. Who's driving?”

“I'm assuming Jesse would recognize your car, wouldn't he?”

“Definitely.”

“Okay, we'll take mine.”

Beca locked the door behind her and helped Chloe carry the egg cartons and the bag. Chloe walked to the parking lot and pointed her remote at a black Audi A4. Beca wordlessly followed her and got into the passenger seat.

Beca gave Chloe directions to Jesse's house, the shock of being in Chloe Beale's car not having worn off one bit. She pinched herself, making sure she wasn't dreaming.

She heard Chloe laugh. “I'm real and I'm here. Let's go egg the house, and, assuming we don't end up arrested, we'll go somewhere fun afterward!”

 _This is the most surreal experience of my life,_ thought Beca. “Right. Okay.”

They pulled up to Jesse's house. Chloe parked across the street. The lights were out. “So, do you want toilet paper or eggs?” asked Chloe.

Before Beca could ask her to clarify, Chloe opened her bag to reveal several rolls of toilet paper.

“Eggs, I guess,” said Beca.

“Have at it,” said Chloe, handing her the egg cartons.

Beca looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and she launched the first egg. She hit the handle to the front door. _He definitely won't miss that,_ she thought. She giggled to herself as she chucked eggs at the house. She made sure she hit the bedroom window a few times, and she even landed one at the mailbox. She laughed when she saw Chloe throwing the toilet paper roll all over the big tree in front of the house.

Once the eggs and the toilet paper were gone, they hurried back to Chloe's car. When they were inside, the two of them began laughing hysterically.

“Shit!” yelled Beca as she saw a car turn onto the road. “That's Jesse's car, we have to go!”

Chloe started the car and pulled out of the street. “Relax, Beca. He doesn't know my car.”

“I wish we could stay and see his reaction,” said Beca.

“That's a surefire way to get caught,” said Chloe. “So, where do you want to go?”

“I don't know. Aren't you worried about being out in public?”

“Not really. People don't usually bother me when I'm out.”

“Oh. Well, what do you want to do?”

“I could go for some ice cream. Are you hungry?”

“Sure. I know a good place.”

Beca gave directions to a small, family-owned ice cream parlor. She and Jesse used to frequent it. “We should probably lose the sweatshirts and beanies,” said Chloe. The two women pulled their sweatshirts and hats off, and both ran a hand through their hair to try to fix the “hat hair.”

They walked in, and the owner, a sweet older lady named Ruth, greeted Beca warmly. “Hi, Beca. So nice to see you. Who is this?”

Beca couldn't believe Ruth didn't recognize the woman with her. “This is Chloe,” she said.

“It's nice to meet you,” said Chloe, shaking the woman's hand. She turned to Beca. “What's good here?”

“Well, they're known for their banana splits.”

“Then that's what I'll have,” said Chloe.

“Me too,” said Beca. She reached in her purse, but Chloe stopped her.

“My treat,” said Chloe. She handed Ruth her credit card before Beca could say anything else.

They took a small table for two in the corner and ate their sundaes. Chloe smiled as she ate.

“What do you think?” asked Beca.

“It's really good,” said Chloe. “Do they make their own ice cream?”

“Yup,” said Beca.

They chatted a bit while finishing their sundaes. The ice cream parlor wasn't busy that night, so they took their time talking for a long time after they finished. Beca had finally relaxed by then. Chloe really was just a regular person, and they'd committed a misdemeanor together. Beca told Chloe about her family, where she'd gone to college, and a few other bits of her history. Chloe told Beca her background, and Beca was a little surprised at the number of things the media had reported incorrectly.

“So, you didn't date Zac Efron?”

“No,” said Chloe. “He's sweet, but we never dated. I kissed him on camera, but that was it.”

“Oh,” said Beca. “Right. I saw that movie.”

“The media is super weird. If I'm seen going to the grocery store with a guy, they act like we're married.”

“That sucks.”

“I'm used to it. Sometimes the things people think about me are such a stretch.”

“Like what?”

“I went to my lady doctor for a routine appointment, and a tabloid said I was pregnant. Somebody took a picture of me walking out of a women's health center and it went from there.”

“I never saw that article.”

“It was only online, and my publicist made them take it down.”

“Sounds like a good publicist.”

“Yeah, she's really good at watching out for me. I didn't even see the article until she'd taken care of the situation.”

“That's awesome.”

Ruth walked over. “Beca, I hate to do this since you two are having such a good time, but I need to close the shop. Chloe, it was so nice to meet you. I haven't seen Beca happy like this in a while. I hope you two will come back soon.”

“Thanks, Ruth,” said Beca. “Have a good night.”

They left and got into Chloe's car. “That was fun,” said Chloe.

“I wish I could have seen the look on Jesse and Kommissar's faces,” said Beca.

“I meant all of it was fun,” said Chloe.

“Yeah,” said Beca, smiling. “It was.”

“So, can I take you out sometime?” asked Chloe.

“Are you asking me on a date?” asked Beca.

“Yes,” said Chloe. “I'm sorry if I read things wrong. I'll just-”

“You're reading things right.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It's a yes,” said Beca.

They drove back to Beca's apartment in comfortable silence. Chloe walked Beca to the door, gave her a hug, and told her good night.

Beca walked in to see Fat Amy in the living room, watching TV.

“What's got you smiling?” asked Fat Amy.

“Just a good night,” said Beca.

Fat Amy showed Beca her phone. “Would you happen to know anything about this?” she asked. Fat Amy had pulled up Jesse's latest Instagram post. It was a photo of his house covered in cracked eggs and the toilet paper hanging off of the tree, captioned, “What did I do to deserve this?”

Beca just said, “Maybe,” feigning innocence.

“Nice,” said Fat Amy. “Should I tell him?”

“No!” said Beca, reaching for Amy's phone.

“Kidding, shortstack. I wouldn't rat you out.”

“Thanks.”

“What did you do the rest of the night?”

“Nothing. I just got back,” said Beca.

“This post was two hours ago!”

“Umm...”

“Beca, why is your face so red?”

“So, you're never going to believe this. I had help with Jesse's house – from Chloe Beale.”

“Sure you did,” said Fat Amy. “Right.”

“Then don't believe me,” said Beca. “Good night, Ames.”

“Wait, you're serious?”

“I guess you'll never know,” said Beca. She headed to her room, smiling to herself. It was definitely a night she wouldn't forget.


End file.
